stwaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This is the spells that you can learn from scrolls found across the realm... How do spells work? Learning spells Some classes start with some spells known (or "memorized"). There are three types of spells: Arcane Spells, Holy Spells and Nature Spells. Besides, anyone can learn any spell (e.g. a cleric can learn arcane spells). Anyone can learn spells by studying scrolls (which, by the way, is the only way to use scrolls in this game—other than sell them), The cleric will learn one spell when he gains a level. You may know multiple copies of a spell; it may be useful because of cooldowns (see below). Using spells Each spell has a Difficulty, which represent how difficult it is to cast. When you click on a spell icon, the game will throw a twenty-sided dice, add your magic bonus/malus and check if the result beats the difficulty of that spell. If the check fails, you don't cast the spell (and don't suffer any of its standard negative effects). The failure can be minor or major. Failure effects include becoming a frog, losing 1 hp, losing the spell. Either if the spell was successful or not, you won't be able to use the spell again for a number of days. Each spell has its own cooldown time. This is why it may be useful to know multiple copies of a spell: while you are waiting for a copy to refresh, you may use the other one. Some spells have a Strenght value. They are intended to be used in battle. Whan you do so, if the spell succeeds, then the game will check if it harmed the enemy or not, in the same way as if you attacked with the Strenght of the spell. The difference is that if the spell doesn't hit, then you don't have a risk of being hit. E.g., you may throw a Fireball and a Magic Missile without worrying of being hurt. Let's make an example. Fizban, level 1 Wizard with 10 magic, knows the spells Magic Missile (Difficulty 15, Strenght 10) and Fireball (Difficulty 20, Strenght 15) and meets a Vampire (21 Attack, 2 HP). First of all he throws Magic Missile. The game throws a random value between 1 and 20 (the twenty-sided dice, or "d20") and gets a 15. It adds Fizban's magic (10) for a total of 25. Magic Missile's Difficulty is only 15, so the spell is successfully cast. Then the game checks if the spell does damage: it throws a d20 and gets a 18, then adds the Magic Missile's Strenght (10) for a total of 28, which is higher than the Vampure's Attack (21). Then the spell deals 1 damage. Then Fizban throws a Fireball. The game throws a d20 and gets a 12, then adds Fizban's magic (10) for a total of 22, which is above Fireball's Difficulty, meaning the spell is successfully cast. The game throws another d20 for damage, gest a 5, adds the Fireball's Strenght (15) for a total of 20, which is under the Vampire's Attack (21). The Vampire is not damaged from the spell. At this point Fizban may choose to attack or to flee. Spell list Forewords This page is possibly uncomplete. Information is based on osservations, and may be uncorrect. Legend * means that the spell is documented to have been given as a starting spell to appropriate class. It is unknown if all spells may be given as starters. "..." is text that describes the spell in-game. The text that follows is without "..." and is commentary (wether gameplay-wise or strategy-wise). ♦ are questions still unanswered. Arcane Spells Magic Missile* (Difficulty 10, Cooldown 3 d) "Launch a magic projectile towards your enemy. Strenght: 10" Charm person* (Difficulty 15, Cooldown 5 d) "Get a +3 when negotiating/persuading individuals." Unfrog* (Difficulty 15, Cooldown 5 d) "Un-diggity-frog yourself before your wreck yourself." Find Familiar* (Difficulty 18, Cooldown 5 d) "Summon a familiar to assist the wizard in his adventures." Familiars seem to be sellable for 25 gold. The following familiars are documented so far: Crow "A crow is a particularly smart and curious familiar. An adventurer who has a crow on his shoulder can expect to be able to find items and gold more easily. (+25% gold income and +5 to spot bonus)." You hear the crow sound when gold bonus is applied (e.g. after working in farms). Cat "Cat familiars grant their owner with a natural grace and swiftness. +1 to movement, +2 to flee Owl "Owl are wise and mysterious animals. An adventurer who has an owl familiar is immune to fear and granted of a +3 to magic rolls" " Fireball* (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 6 d) "Launch a fireball towards your enemy. Strenght: 15". Shield* (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 8 d) "Invisible disc that protects the caster. +5 defense for duration of a fight." Blink (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 8 d) "This spell will transport you away from your location to a random spot in the realm." ♦ Does it allow to flee a fight? Wizard's Eye* (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 10 d) "Create an magical eye that will wander around and explore the world for you." Lasts 4 full days. The eye moves when you move. It seems that if you spend time in a location (e.g. resting), then the eye's time is not consumed. Power word Kill* (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 20 d) "Extremely useful spell that instantly kills any creature but reduces your max health by 1." If the spell fails, max health is not reduced. The spell is particularly useful at killing enemies with many HP, like the giant dragon… Telekinesis* (Difficulty 22, Cooldown 10 d) "Brings the closest item to the wizard." ♦ Does it really bring the closest item, or maybe just generate an item? Create Undead* (Difficulty 25, Cooldown 10 d) "Must be casted at a grave. Summon a corpse to serve you." ♦ Never seen successfully used. Its effects are still to be described. Lightning Bolt* (Difficulty 25, Cooldown 9 d) "Fires a fearsome lightning bolt towards anyone lucky enough to be in your path. Strenght: 20." Invisibility* (Difficulty: 25, Cooldown: 9d) "Induces an invisible state upon the user. When active, the user will not encounter enemies. +10 flee bonus." When I used it, it lasted 5 days. +10 to flee bonus means that if you cast in battle, you will be sure to flee in most situations. Holy Spells Remove Fear* (Difficulty 10, Cooldown 5 d) "The only real alternative to beer. Removes fear. Healing* (Difficulty: 12, Cooldown: 5 d) "Magically tend to your wounds for one hit point." Cure Poison* (Difficulty 13, Cooldown 5 d) "Destroys every bit of poison within your system." Cure Diesease* (Difficulty 13, Cooldown 5 d) "Will cure all diseases that afflict you." Bless* (Difficulty 15, Cooldown 8 d) "Will bless the user with a +2 on all rolls. Removes a curse. The bless lasts 5 d. So you can be blessed for most of your time, given you don't fail the spell. You can use it during a battle (e.g. at the start of the battle) without losing a turn. The bonus applies to fleeing, to spellcasting, and to every dice roll. Clairvoyance (Difficulty 15, Cooldown 5 d) "Allow the caster to forsee the future" If the spells tells you that you're fighting some monster in X days, it seems that if you are in a location then the encounter is not done nor procastinated; you will meet another monster. Create Food (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 5 d) "Magically creates food in the hands of the priest. Nature Spells Locate Object (Difficulty 18) "Locates items nearby the caster." ♦ The cooldown is still unknown. Frost -5 to monsters attack value on hit. ♦ This spell is yet to be documented. Drain Life (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 5 d) "Deals 1 damage and heals you by 1. Strenght: 15." Swift Feet (Swiftness?) (Difficulty 20, Cooldown 5 d) "Increase your movement considerably." ♦ Effect and duration unknown. Transmute (Difficulty 22, Cooldown 10 d) "Change ingots or gems into better quality ones. Also transforms apples into meals. Has 10% per level to change a normal item into another one." Used once, didnt have mentioned items, asked what item to transumte, chosen an item, it failed and the item was destroyed. ♦ Does normal item refer to any item other than ingots, gems or apples? Time Stop (Difficulty 25, Cooldown 10 d) "A very powerful spell that spots time in the entire realm." Used once and stopped time for 5 d. In the time stop period, the cooldown of spells also stopped. I didnt' encounter enemies. May be very useful if used in the first 10 days: when the time starts again, you will still have the +5 bonus to fleeing. 'Polymorph '(Difficulty 15) "Changes your appearance so you are no longer recognized." ♦ The cooldown is still unknown. 'Teleport '(Difficulty 20) "Teleports you anywhere on the map." ♦ The cooldown is still unknown.